Secret Identity
by JediMasterDarjaak
Summary: { NOTE! This story is incomplete } Sailor Tin Nyanko is in trouble when she has a deadline to meet. How can she get the real Star Seed? What will she do when stranded on Earth? And who is the mysterious figure who offers her her real dream???


Secret Identity Sailor Tin Nyanko stood in Galaxia's realm, visibly nervous in the presence of her mistress. Since Lead Crow's death, the pressure had been on her all the more to find the real Star Seed. Galaxia glared at her remaining minion. Despite the girl's blundering side and her tendency to create havoc amongst others, she found her natural slyness and cunning appealing. She was all too aware that Tin Nyanko had gotten Aluminum Siren killed indirectly, whilst she had dealt with Lead Crow herself, but so far Tin Nyanko had been the most successful of her minions. She sat in her throne, scowling down at the trembling Sailor scout. "Go to Earth for one Earth month Tin Nyanko," she said in an impassive tone, "In that time, find as many Star Seeds as you want. But get the real one to me by the end of the month, or there will be hell to pay. Do you understand me?" Tin Nyanko inclined her head respectfully. Galaxia did not look pleased. She sent a blast of dark energy at her, making her squirm in agony and scream. After a while she let up her vicious reprimand. "UNDERSTAND me Sailor Tin Nyanko?" Tin Nyanko nodded and spoke in a halting voice, her breath coming to her in gasps. "Y-y-yes.Madam.G-g-galaxia." She took her leave as quickly as she dared.  
"MINA!" A cry of frustration rang out from Crossroads High School. Serena had been eating her lunch on the grass when Mina had approached. Clumsier than Serena and twice as accident-prone, she had stepped right in her food. Amy and Lita were sitting nearby, Lita learning equations off Amy for their test. Serena glared up at Mina, who was still unaware of what she'd done. "Hey Serena, what's up? You look like you've just lost all your dinner to some accident." Serena stared at her, her anger burning in her eyes. "Really? Imagine the chances of that happening. What would YOU say those chances are Mina?" Mina smiled prettily and sat on the grass near Serena, "Oh, about 1 to a million or so. Something big." Serena picked up the remains of her food. "WELL A WHOLE LOT OF OTHER PEOPLE WILL GET THEIR DINNER EATEN WHOLE THEN! LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU CLOWN!" Mina looked at where she had squashed Serena's food. "Oh Serena really, why did you put it down there?" Serena gave an exasperated sigh and stomped off. Mina looked to Lita and Amy, who had been watching all the time. "What's eating Serena guys?" Lita shook her head in despair. "Nothing. She was eating her lunch but you went and squashed it flat. Understandably she'd be a bit ticked off Mina." Amy nodded in agreement, obviously eager to get back to her sums. Mina looked at where she had ruined Serena's dinner, and then looked to where Serena was getting some food off her boyfriend, Seiya. "Oh, I see now. Well ok then, I'll go apologise to her." As Mina got up, she trod in her food as well. Lita hid a smile and whispered to Amy, "Looks like her rampage didn't stop when she 'nursed' us. Hurricane Mina lives on." Amy covered up her giggles as best she could as Mina walked off. Suddenly she turned around. "Oh yeah guys, I just remembered. Some new girl is starting here soon. Her name's Suzu." She spoke mysteriously. Lita looked up at the blonde haired girl as if she were mentally ill. "Why the strange tone Mina? You make it sound like this new girl will bring us the black plague or something." Mina gave a shrug. "Well something normally happens when we get new people!" Mina walked off to buy more food. Amy worked away hard at her sums, barely noticing Lita. Lita gave a sigh and sat back. Amy finally glanced up. "Well, for someone as klutzy as Mina, she does illustrate a good point." Lita closed her eyes against the sun for a quick doze. Amy carried on, "Something unusual DOES usually happen!"  
Sailor Tin Nyanko teleported into an alley. The phone booth she used to teleport in was made to look like any other around the city so she could contact Galaxia as to her progress. She sat, watching a pair of rats scamper and play in the alleyway. An idea dawned on her, and she fired two small energy beams from her bracelets. Each one hit a rat, making it squeak in dismay. Further down the alley, a crow flew up in alarm, making Tin Nyanko sneer. The rats soon stopped struggling as they died. No Star Seeds were to be seen. Tin Nyanko shrugged and ventured into the street. Not many people were about, but she attracted a lot of attention and derisive laughter due to her outfit. She reached a clothes shop and found most of the assistants were absent. She reached for a pair of black leather jeans when she became aware she was not alone. The shop owner was keeping an eye on her, casually flicking through a magazine in the hope of fooling her. She thought quickly. Nobody barring this woman was about, and she had handled Lead Crow before. She bared her bracelets and fired two beams at her. The woman barely had time to scream in terror before the beams struck her and her Star Seed was sucked out. It was an unusual one, ovoid in shape rather than sharp-edged like so many others she had handled, but it turned black soon after. Tin Nyanko caught hold of it and sent it to Galaxia immediately. Outside, what would have been a familiar face to Tin Nyanko took off for Crossroads High School. Unaware of having been seen, Tin Nyanko took her pick of the clothing in the shop, bundled the unconscious shopkeeper into a changing room and checked the scene. She thought hard before deciding to make it look like a robbery, and when she thought about it, she could use some money anyway. She tied the assistant's hands with spare wrapping, took her keys and opened the cash register. She slid the money and her clothes into a large bag and turned to go.  
"I'm telling you, Sailor Tin Nyanko is here! In town! She must be stopped!" Luna was arguing adamantly with Serena, who was sat in Seiya's lap. Serena looked at Seiya in puzzlement. "What do you think Seiya? Should we or shouldn't we?" Seiya stretched. "Yeah, I reckon we should see what Galaxia's pawn is up to. She is really vicious and could end up hurting innocents if we let her roam free. Lets go. You and me Serena." Serena gave a wry, half-smile to her boyfriend and kissed him softly. "If it wasn't a fight we were going into, I'd call that romantic." Both of them took off to hide and transform.  
Sailor Tin Nyanko made to leave when she heard the sound of a police car pulling up outside. She grabbed her bag and ran upstairs. She came across an employee sipping a cup of coffee in a rest room. The girl's eyes went wide in shock as she saw Tin Nyanko coming up the stairs, but then gave way to laughter. "I guess this is what you call a cat-burglar." Tin Nyanko smiled, and then karate-kicked the girl unconscious. She looked down at her. "Yeah, and that is what happens to loudmouths." She searched the staff room and came across a roll of sellotape. She wrapped the girls' arms to her sides and then looked to see if there was anywhere she could escape to from here. From below she heard a policeman's voice, amplified by a megaphone. "You are trapped. Come on out now and make it easy on yourself." Frustrated, Sailor Tin Nyanko took a plate from the cupboard and threw it out the window onto the patrol car. She quickly bolted the door to the staff room and took the flight of stairs up. She found herself in an attic, and froze in terror. Stood there were Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter. She quickly masked her fear and tried to look confident. "I see, a two-on-one again is it? Well, better odds than last time. How many was it? Seven, or eight of you by the time you exposed me?" Star Fighter didn't even bother to talk, except for three words. "Star Serious Laser!" Tin Nyanko was knocked spinning to the floor, but she recovered quickly. Sailor Moon tried to tackle her with her attacks, but Tin Nyanko hadn't lasted this long by messing up. She got Sailor Moon in a headlock and had her arm about her neck. Star Fighter looked furious. Tin Nyanko knew it was a standoff, but she had the upper hand. "Move back Star Fighter, and I'll let her go. Sailor Moon, drop the sceptre." Serena put the sceptre into Tin Nyanko's free hand. Tin Nyanko flung it across the room as Seiya got into the corner. Tin Nyanko got close to the door. Just then, Super Sailor Venus entered the room. Before Tin Nyanko could register her shock at this new threat, Venus shouted out, "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Her string of golden hearts wrapped around Tin Nyanko's leg, and Venus tugged sharply back, bringing her crashing to the floor. Sailor Moon got loose and took a couple of deep breaths. Sailor Tin Nyanko leapt for the window, catching hold of her bag as she did so. Seiya made to intercept her, and fired another of his lasers right at her leg. As Tin Nyanko leapt, she felt her leg go dead. She landed on top of a car, setting off the alarm. Police swarmed over to arrest her. Her vision went foggy as the handcuffs were applied and she was secured tightly. Suddenly a wave of light blinded the policemen, and Tin Nyanko was dropped in her alleyway. Galaxia appeared before her, and Tin Nyanko had never seen her so mad. "I am fed up with you wasting my time with your blundering foolishness Sailor Tin Nyanko. I would normally kill you for this, rather than keep you alive, but there is a new kind of enemy now. A Jedi Knight has been seen on Earth. Take his Star Seed or the real one, but DO IT and fast!" Tin Nyanko felt her handcuffs fall off as she looked over the alley. She miserably realised this was her home for now, and her bag of loot her only assets.  
Later that night, Sailor Tin Nyanko had transformed to human and got dressed. She wore a green tank top and a pair of denim shorts, and was hunched over a small fire. Desperate for food, she hadn't dared to beg or purchase food from a shop in case she attracted attention from the police. Someone of her features wasn't exactly common. The weather was deteriorating fast; clouds blow up over the dark sky and a chill descending in the air. Over her small fire she was roasting the rats she had killed earlier. She sniffed at the acrid stench of scalded fur and burnt flesh, and wrinkled her nose, but realised this was her only likely food income, so she tried to ignore the pungent odours. She had nothing to curl up on, or even anywhere to sleep. She sighed as she estimated that her food was ready, and gingerly took the first carcass off the spit. She tenderly ripped a fragment of meat away and sampled it. She was surprised at how good it was, and began to eat with a little more enthusiasm. Drops of rain began to fall, so she huddled back under a fire exit that was poised above her, watching the drops of rain sizzle as they touched the burning wood. She began to think of what it would be like to get her own kind of planet. Her first thought was the planet Mau, her home world. But then she decided on one similar to Earth, technologically advanced but with more wilderness than civilisation. She could picture herself as queen, and smiled at the thought of millions of people revering her. She then delved into a very private memory of hers, one even Galaxia hadn't seen: What her family would be like. She imagined marrying a man who loved her for who she was, not her status. She could just picture him in her mind's eye; taller than she was, strong of will and body, kind, loving, and only interested in her. She pictured her future children, smiling as she lived through her dreams. She could almost hear her husband telling her he loved her before they kissed, and how she'd feel after giving birth to their first child together. She looked down at the dying fire and sat back against the brick wall, her eyes closing as she slid into her fantasy.  
"I'm telling you, she couldn't have been held by the police!" Artemis shouted in frustration. Mina was adamant that Sailor Tin Nyanko was no longer a threat. "I knew her personally, she was a very clever survivor. She's probably licking her wounds right now, catnapping, waiting for us to." Mina interrupted him with a fit of laughter. "Catnapping?! Oh Artemis, you're too much! That's a good one!" She rolled on her bed, giggling like an idiot. Artemis sighed. Knowing Mina, she'd be like this for hours to come. Basically, he was surprised she had caught on this quickly. He looked out over the city, a slight frown on his face. 'I know you're out there Sailor Tin Nyanko,' he thought to himself, 'But I will stop you myself.' Artemis was too concentrated to notice Mina was still cracking herself up over the joke.  
Sailor Tin Nyanko awoke as dawn broke. Her fire was reduced to ashes, and the picked bones of her frugal meal were being picked over by other rats. She realised today was her first day of school, and took a walk to the park where she could hopefully get a breath of fresh air. She sat on a bench as the sun came up. She gave a gasp at how attractive it was. Although it was a daily event, few ever watched it on a regular basis. She tried to wipe the grease from her hands, but had little luck. Sighing, she took a look at the clock in the distance. It read 5.14 roughly, and Sailor Tin Nyanko decided to assume her form as Suzu. She braided her hair and then washed herself as best she could. She sat back and decided to wait until about 8 before leaving for school.  
Seiya and Serena were also concerned about Tin Nyanko's latest sighting. She was undoubtedly Galaxia's best warrior, although she was now her only warrior after Lead Crow's death. But Tin Nyanko had been creative, relentless, knew the enemies weak spots and was very good at showing up when they were weakened. They both dressed for school, neither wanting to go but they hardly had a choice. Seiya was unusually grim after Serena had been strangled, and had been extremely gentle to her, not touching her anywhere near her neck. Serena laid her head against his chest as they walked to school, for once leaving early. They took a detour through the park, Seiya being extremely on edge. When they saw Suzu, Seiya was on her instantly, correctly guessing she was Sailor Tin Nyanko. Suzu choked as Seiya wrapped her braids around her neck. Seiya could feel his anger coursing through him. "Strangle my girlfriend will you? Abduct civilians and cause damage too huh? You little pile of cat puke, I'm going to choke the living hell out of you!" Suzu was starting to go blue with the lack of oxygen reaching her lungs. Serena prised Seiya off of Suzu, saying "Seiya honey, this probably isn't the person who attacked me. Come on now, let's go." Serena quickly pulled him away before he could touch her again. Suzu gasped for air as the two drew away from her. She stood up and followed at a safe distance, hoping Seiya wouldn't crack and attack her. Finally she saw her new school, but already she was being treated as if she were trash. Mina, Lita and even Amy shared Seiya's suspicion and were jostling her. More than a couple of people were joining in, sensing Suzu must have done something bad to get Seiya's disapproval. Suzu was on the point of snapping when she finally reached the staff room. With so many teachers around, no students would dare do more than scowl at her. She was issued with her uniforms and told to get changed in the girls' bathroom. But even as she walked to the changing rooms, she noticed someone who seemed to not show her any kind of hostility. He was a bit taller than her, had dark brown hair, strangely hued eyes and pale skin. As she looked at him, he looked back and gave a warm smile. Suzu was caught off guard, and blushed. Mentally she could hear a voice, calling as if it was from a long way off. 'What are you doing, flirting with Earth boys? Find those Star Seeds and Galaxia will get you your own planet! What can one single boy do for you?' However, Suzu kept her golden eyes on the boy until he rounded a corner. She walked into the girls' room, and found Serena was in there. Serena didn't pay her much heed apart from nodding sociably at her. Suzu changed into her school uniform, a light blue skirt that reached past her knees with a white top, surmounted with a soft red satin ribbon. On coming out she looked a whole different person, looking very pretty in her uniform. She walked to her class and sat waiting for her teacher. To her dismay, she noticed Amy was in there with her. However, all by himself at the back of the classroom sat the boy who'd smiled at her. Suzu was about to join him when Amy looked right at her. Her crystal blue eyes narrowed as she recognised Suzu. Suzu decided on taking her chances with the strange boy, and moved to sit with him, unable to shake the feeling of total hostility she had received whilst being near Amy. The boy was just sitting there, staring off into space. Suzu coughed politely, fidgeting with her braided hair as she stood near him. The boy snapped out of his reverie and looked up at her. Silently he admired Suzu with her natural charm brought out even more in her school uniform. A smile dawned on his face as she blushed. "Hi there, can I help you?" To himself he added, 'I hope I CAN help you'. Suzu nodded and pointed to the empty seat next to him. "Can I sit with you please? I seem to have incited a little unfriendliness from that blue- haired girl over there." She gestured casually to Amy, who was looking ready to transform regardless of the consequences. The boy shrugged, "Sure, sit with me if you like. I've not had anyone ask me that before. I'm Dan by the way, your name is?" Suzu made herself comfortable next to Dan, and then suddenly remembered his question. "Hmm? Oh, my name's Suzu. Suzu Nyanko." Dan nodded and sat back a little further in his chair. Suzu watched him, mentally two sides of her clashing over her getting friendly with this boy. 'Are you so stupid you'd forget your mission? Galaxia gave you a month to track down a real Star Seed, and here you are flirting like there's no tomorrow!' Suzu shuddered as she realised that it was all true. 'What harm is there in getting close to one boy? It's not like I'm going to marry him. Besides, I can't trace a Star Seed in the middle of school; I'd be noticed if I paraded around as Sailor Tin Nyanko. Besides, this school might contain those Sailor scouts. If it does I'll need to blend in, and doing this is a perfect way to do just that.' She opened her notebook, picking up a half-battered pen from the floor. She scribbled in the corner, nodding in satisfaction as she saw it worked. Dan was watching her out the corner of his eye; astonished she had to pick stuff up merely to get by. He shrugged and sat back just as the teacher came in. Suzu didn't know enough to stand up, and continued sitting down. Amy in the front was the very model of a perfect student, and had for a while been Dan's friend. Lately they had increased their friendship to something more. Compared to Suzu, she outshone her in every aspect from her test scores to her immaculate appearance, although she never bragged about her scores. She was becoming more and more popular as she matured, and others weren't so fast to judge her. Suzu mentally compared herself to Amy and realised if Dan came to choose, he'd go for Amy without much hesitation. She barely noticed Dan nudging her to stand up. Blindly she complied, then saw Amy turning back to look at them. When she looked at Dan, she was obviously smiling and expressing friendship, warmth and compassion to him. Suzu glumly glanced at Dan, expecting him to do something romantic like blow her a kiss. Instead, Dan merely nodded to Amy and gave Suzu a warm smile. Suzu was shocked, and for a while didn't know how to respond. She reacted by poking her tongue out at Amy, incensing the hostility there like petrol being poured onto a fire. The lesson started and everyone began to work. Suzu looked at Dan working, and laid her hand on top of his. She held it there just long enough to make it seem an accident. But there was no mistaking the emotions he expressed. Warmth. Honesty. Compassion. Empathy. And something more.  
Amy met up with Lita, Seiya, Mina and Serena at lunchtime. All of them were shocked to learn that Tin Nyanko was in their midst. After they all began to break apart, Amy caught sight of Suzu. She pulled a face at her, incensing the normally placid Sailor scout. Amy gave chase to Suzu, who was craftily leading her away from the protection of her friends. Amy stumbled around the back of the school and fell over a dip in the ground, hurting her ankle. Sailor Tin Nyanko stepped out, placing a foot on Amy's back to stop her running off. Amy gasped for breath as Tin Nyanko's foot pushed hard into a vulnerable part of her back. Tin Nyanko fired two blasts at her from her bracelets. Amy screamed as both hit her, sending agonising blasts of energy through her body. Her Star Seed emerged, making her black out. Tin Nyanko took hold of it. Undoubtedly it was a precious one, and very powerful, but as she had become accustomed to, it turned black, showing that this wasn't the real one. She restored it to Amy almost without knowing what she was doing, then changed back to Suzu as Amy came round. Amy healed astonishingly quickly, and sat up. Suzu was squatted nearby. Amy glanced at her, and then began to cough. Suzu moved nearer, feeling that her evil side was very nearly defeated. Without warning, Amy lashed out, catching Suzu a blow to the face, her nails scraping through her skin. Before Suzu could think to react, Amy had kicked her viciously in the stomach, floored her and had her hands about her neck. Suzu coughed violently, red dots bursting before her eyes as her air supply dwindled. Amy took off all of a sudden, leaving Suzu bleeding and out of air. Suzu got up, dabbing at her cut face. Although she didn't know it, she was cut under her jaw and almost up to her left cheek. She drew her fingers away from the wound, seeing there wasn't much blood leaking from her face, but the mere fact Amy had lashed out at her with this kind of ferocity shocked and appalled her. She vowed a deadly revenge against her, and then returned to class.  
Later that night, she was sat in her alley, warming herself by a fire. She listened intently, as she couldn't sleep easily. Above the distant hum of the town, she could hear music playing nearby. Not the kind of music played by people begging for money, but pre-recorded. She saw a house nearby, and sneaked up to it. She had transformed to heal faster, not wanting her cut to become infected. She sat down in the garden, amazed at there being so much moss in one garden. She cocked her head as she listened to the music.  
  
Souls in the winds  
  
Learn how to mend Seek out a star Hold on to the end Valley, mountain, There is a fountain Washes our tears all away Worlds are swaying Someone is praying Please let us go home to stay Sailor Tin Nyanko rubbed at her eyes, feeling touched by the music. She looked up at the open window, her vision four times better than a normal human's in the dark. She could barely contain her amazement when she saw it was Dan, relaxing on his bed. She quickly transformed to Suzu again, and threw a stone up at his window. She heard a curse word uttered as the stone unintentionally hit him in the face. He came to the window, and then saw Suzu stood there in her black jeans and yellow blouse. She pulled on her white jacket, hoping to attract more attention. Dan whistled to her, and she looked up, smiling. "Hi Dan. So this is where you live huh?" Dan nodded. "Come to the front door Suzu, I'll let you in ok?" Suzu smiled and walked to the front door to wait for him. She heard Dan unlock the door, and tapped her foot. Out of nowhere, a blast of electricity hit her. She gave a yell and collapsed as Sailor Jupiter appeared. Dan pulled the door open and dragged Suzu inside. Jupiter glared at him, "Idiot! That's no civilian you're hiding! Turn her over to us immediately!" Dan slammed the door and turned to Suzu. "What's that she says? You'd best explain now Suzu." Suzu was the very picture of a broken heart. "I-I-I d-d-don't want to t-t-tell you Dan. Please understand me!" She broke down into tears, knowing Dan was figuring her out. She felt her head tilted back by Dan, and she looked up at him, her golden eyes shimmering with tears. "You're Sailor Tin Nyanko aren't you?" She nodded miserably, feeling her heart was about to break. Dan gently hugged the weeping girl, unable to decide on what to do. Jupiter banged on the door, and then Star Fighter's laser blasted the door down. Suzu made to transform to fight her attackers, but Jupiter had her. She watched, scared as a golden rod grew between her bracelets. Suzu felt all her energy drain away, and she fell to the floor, as weak as could be. Jupiter picked her up and slung her over her shoulder. From various hiding points came the other four Inner Sailor scouts. Dan watched as they waited and waited, presumably for Galaxia to come. But nobody appeared, and the only thing that happened was Tin Nyanko starting to come round. In the blink of an eye, all of the scouts had vanished.  
Tin Nyanko regained her senses in pain. She felt her arms were above her, and a short glance confirmed this. Her wrists were still locked in her golden bracelets, but the Sailor Scouts had made them double as handcuffs. Her long gloves were torn and stained, as was her entire outfit. A cold chill coursed down her beaten young body, and she shuddered. She blinked her eyes slowly to make sure that her vision was not obscured in any way, and found her eyes at least were undamaged. She stretched her legs and then saw that her legs were tied together as well. Suzu gave a sigh and looked above her. Stood nearby was Sailor Venus, who was giving her a hostile glare. Suzu tried to pull at her cuffs, but to no avail. Venus looked at her for a while before keeping an eye open for intruders. Suzu guessed she was in an abandoned storehouse of some type, then saw she was in fact bound outside. Suzu gave a groan as a light shower of rain began to fall. Venus ducked under an alcove, leaving Suzu to get wet.  
Meanwhile, Dan was sat in his home, sipping from a hot drink as he read his favourite book. Now that he knew Suzu was Sailor Tin Nyanko, he felt differently about her. But he had no plans to abandon her simply because she hadn't told him all about herself straight away. He felt something stir within him, and he set his mug down and took up a strange rod he had. It seemed to be made of metal, but it was combined with granite in a strange spiral. On touching it, some strange power coursed through his blood, flooding him with power. Outside, he heard a distant rumble of thunder. He decided instantly on whether or not to go help Tin Nyanko, and raised the rod above him. By now, purplish energy was crackling off him like lightning. He yelled out an incantation phrase not too dissimilar to those of the Sailor Scouts. "Hygiea Astro Power!" The purple energy wreathed him totally, and finally crackled away. Where Dan had stood, there was now a teenage Jedi Knight. Dan took hold of his lightsabre, and ignited it. A purple beam shot forth to a length of about a metre. He gave a small smile and walked out the front door to go to Tin Nyanko's aid.  
Suzu was getting very uncomfortable as the storm spent its fury on her. Sailor Venus had left and been replaced with Sailor Mars, although she hadn't seen her move a bit since she had arrived. She gritted her teeth and made the change back to her normal form, figuring that if someone saw her looking more normal, then maybe she could be rescued. Cold water beat through her clothes, plastering them to her body and bringing a chill to her despite her efforts to warm up. She looked up at the dark clouds above her as dusk settled over the city. If the clouds cleared up and she was left like this, she could easily get a nasty chill or even hypothermia. She found herself recalling something that had happened back on Mau when she was a toddler. ~Flashback~ Suzu was sitting in her room, playing happily with her toys. Her pet kitten, whose name she couldn't remember even now, was sleeping soundly on her bed. Around the inhabitants from Mau, cats slept without fear, whilst on Earth, cats rarely knew security with humans. Suzu had nearly built a tower of bricks. Although it was only four bricks high, in her eyes it was a wonderful accomplishment. To others who knew her it would appear as something marvellous too, as she tended to knock them flat. Her mother walked in, the queen of Mau, also the Sailor Scout of the planet. For nearly twenty years she had led her planet out of the dark ages and into true glory once again. Suzu got up and toddled over to her. "Mummy," she stuttered, hugging her mothers' legs. Her mother smiled warmly at her only child. She lifted up the three-year old and hugged her properly. "I hope you always remember me little Suzu. Whether it's during a party, love, or even during a storm, remember this moment when all we had together was perfect." Suzu cuddled up closer to her mother and was soon fast asleep, relaxing totally as she breathed in her mother's scent. ~End of flashback~ Sailor Tin Nyanko felt the tears gushing from her eyes as she lowered her head against the rain. Rivulets of water coursed down her, soaking her completely. Despite the sickness that was growing inside her, she focused all her energies on her tremendous sorrow and love for her mother.  
Not far above her, the six scouts were squatted, keeping watch on their prisoner. Twice already they'd had to scare away potential rescuers, and nobody was feeling very happy. Mina looked at Suzu, feeling her hatred of her lessen somewhat. "You know guys," she started, fidgeting somewhat, "Why don't we just let her go? I mean, if word of this gets out and somebody sees her like that, our reputation as protectors of peace will go down the drain." Amy looked thoughtful, as did Lita. Raye adamantly shook her head at their ideas. "Well we'll have to make sure nobody DOES find out about this won't we? If we get Galaxia's best minion to break, imagine the info we'll find out." Serena rubbed her stomach. "Yeah, like how to order a pizza when you have no phone and you're stuck up in a desolate old building. Not to mention during the storm of the century. I'm starving!" Star Fighter smiled at Serena. "Come on Serena," she said, stretching slightly, "It's not like you mind doing nothing! Half the time we have to beg and threaten to get you to just stand up!" Serena pulled a face and turned away. Lita suddenly brought their attention back to Suzu, "You know how our original plan was to keep that girl hidden?" The others nodded. Lita pointed down at her, "Time for a diversion! Anyone, snipe at that guy there!" She indicated a black figure strolling towards Suzu. Sailor Mars was the first forward. "Mars Flame Sniper!" An arrow of fire shot down, sizzling in the rain.  
Walking towards Suzu, Dan sensed the attack coming just as Mars came forward. In the time it took him to withdraw his lightsabre and turn it on, she had already fired. Gauging the angle precisely, he deflected the flame arrow into the sky. It kept on going until it was out of sight.  
The scouts' jaws hit the floor as they saw Mars's attack knocked aside. Lita decided to divert the intruder with brute force. She pushed her way to the front of the alcove and summoned her powers. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" A bolt of lightning now lanced at the figure.  
Dan knew that blocking electricity with his sabre was pointless. Instead, he raised his sabre-free hand and caught the lightning. He closed his fist, channelling the electricity away into nothingness. He reached Suzu and saw she was unconscious and had hypothermia.  
The scouts were astonished by Dan's deflection capabilities. Soon, all six of them dropped out the building to block him off. Even Sailor Tin Nyanko hadn't been able to face the six of them at once. Mina spoke to Lita as she jumped down. "Who'd have thought our next enemy would be Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Lita shrugged as they landed. Serena stood forwards, with Seiya close behind. Flanking them were the other scouts. Dan had untied Suzu's legs and was in the process of trying to free her when he felt the scouts behind him. He got up and gave them an icy glare. "You make me sick, Sailor Scouts. Leaving a girl locked up to get hypothermia because she's possessed. Who's your leader?" Serena took a pace forward, "I am the Moon Princess, and this is how I choose to treat this turncoat. Submit to my authority, Jedi." Dan smiled lightly as he charged up his psychic attack. Serena was being atypically assertive, something he had not expected. She gave him an icy stare, hoping that he could be beaten without further violence. Dan shut off his lightsabre, and brought his fingers together in a symbol not unlike the ones Raye made whilst meditating. "Hygiea Psychic Blast!" A ray of purplish energy lanced at Serena. Even as she leapt aside, the ray seemed to follow her. It zapped her as she came to land, and she fell to the ground. All the scouts looked enraged by their leader being dropped. What was most frightening was the fact that it hadn't taken the Jedi long to do what most enemies had struggled to get close to for weeks. But a 5 on 1 meant the Jedi would probably lose. Dan had no intentions of losing as he turned his lightsabre back on and stood ready. Seiya was the first to make an attack, but Dan was ready. Lowering his sabre, he brought it up in a slashing movement to deflect Seiya's laser harmlessly aside. At that point the other four scouts joined in, hoping to overwhelm the Jedi warrior. But Dan was very good, and either dodged the attacks or knocked them wide. As the battle raged, Serena recovered. She gave a signal to Raye and Lita, and crept over to Suzu. Suzu eyed her fearfully, too scared and sickly to scream. Mercury flipped away from Dan's purple lightsabre, and yelled, "Mercury Bubbles.Blast!" A fog descended on the area, clouding Dan's vision. Where the fog touched the lightsabre, it turned to steam and evaporated, but the fog was too thick for him to make out anybody, let alone Suzu. Lita and Raye fired their best attacks right at where Serena was. Suzu choked up a scream of terror, and then darkness engulfed her. Dan's eyes flashed red, and he charged up a second attack. By the time he was ready, the six scouts had separated, and all that was left of Suzu was her necklace with a bell on it. The Jedi Knight knelt down and took hold of the bell, pressing it to his heart.  
Serena and Seiya teleported to another derelict location not far away. Suzu was unconscious, and locked up in a room. Serena healed her with the Silver Crystal, driving evil out of her soul. But try as she would, she could not remove the handcuffs that bound her. Sighing, she looked at the sleeping girl before her. "What shall we do with her Seiya? We can't just leave her here really can we?" Seiya shrugged, "Well, it would be a good idea to. We'd also better contact that Jedi and tell him we're on his side, if beating Galaxia is his aim that is. Tell the others to approach him. We'd better stay with this one." Serena nodded and gently rubbed Suzu's back for her.  
Lita was the first to receive the message. She was reluctant to face the Jedi again, but ready to obey Serena's orders. She walked down the same alley they had fought in not 15 minutes ago, figuring that maybe the Jedi would still be there. What Serena hadn't thought of was maybe changing their outfits. If Dan saw them as they were, he'd naturally assume a retaliatory strike. Lita heard an unusual sound behind her, and quickly transformed to Super Sailor Jupiter. Through the remnants of the fog came the Jedi, his purple lightsabre ignited and ready. Lita stared at him. Even though he was too shrouded in mist to be certain, it looked as if he was staring back at her. She took a step forward and spoke. "L-look Jedi, what you think." Dan waved the lightsabre, cutting her off. "What I think? THINK? What I KNOW is that you Sailor scouts killed Suzu, for no better reason than that she was possessed." Lita shook her head vehemently, racking her brains for a way to convince him otherwise. "No we didn't, she's resting peacefully even as we speak." Dan's eyes filled with murderous hatred. "Stop.talking!" he grated out. Lita realised she was quite possibly in the fight for her life. She leapt up onto a fire escape and used her thunder attack. Even Dan's reflexes couldn't save him from all of the attack, as he was stood in mist, but it didn't do much damage either as the attack was spread out. The mist evaporated in a hiss as Dan aimed a psychic blast right at Lita. Lita had nowhere to go, but out of the corner of her eye saw a tiny ledge on the other side of the alley. She leapt for it, but miscalculated and barely managed to get a hold of it. Dan gave a smirk and aimed another attack at her, "Hygiea Water Gush!" A jet of water knocked her down, and she landed roughly onto a mess of rubbish. She quickly jumped up and fired her Oak Evolution at the Jedi, hoping to end the fight abruptly. Dan slashed at the oncoming attack, and sent it right back at Lita, but in a weakened state. Lita fell over as the attack hit her, but managed to escape harm. She regained her breath, her scout uniform stained black in places. She fired another thunder attack at the Jedi Knight, forking it so he could only retreat to stay unharmed. She gave a cry of shock as Dan deflected one of the bolts with his lightsabre, and then channelled the other one back at her. Lita fell with a scream as her own attack came back at her. She hit the gravely floor with tiny sparks of electricity leaping off her. Dan walked up to the defeated scout, and then leapt to the roof, over twenty metres above him. Lita thought her opponent was leaving when she felt herself rising into the air. Soon she was level with the enraged Jedi Knight, a psychic grip around her neck. She struggled, putting her hands up to her neck as if to lessen the pain that way. "P-p-please don't. M-m-mercy." Dan glared at the scout and raised her a few metres higher. "Mercy you ask for? The same kind of mercy you showed a helpless Suzu?" Lita struggled to shake her head. "W-w-we did s-s-show her." she coughed as air came less and less easily. Dan relented his grip. "Spill what you know Jupiter, or I'll spill you over the ground down there." For a rare instant, Lita actually looked scared. "W-we took Suzu to a b-building not far away. S-s-sailor Moon wanted t-to heal her and make her a new S-star seed." Dan looked at her, "Why should I believe you?" A laugh came from behind him, and he turned to see Sailor Galaxia stood there. Sunlight glistened off her golden armour, her eyes narrowed in contempt of Sailor Jupiter. "Well, the very enemy I feared most is destroying the scouts for me. My spell worked. Well done Master Jedi." Dan lowered Lita to the ground gently, pouring his healing powers into her. Galaxia went on. "You have extraordinary power. Join me. We will defeat the Sailor scouts together, and they will serve us as slaves in paradise." Dan waited to hear no more. Lita walked up to stand by his side, her eyes glittering with a fiery determination. "It was you who put this warrior against us." Galaxia sneered at Lita. Dan took hold of his lightsabre and ignited the purple blade. "Ready Jupiter?" Lita smiled tightly and nodded. "Ready Jedi." Both of them launched themselves at Galaxia, but she had already disappeared. Lita stumbled and nearly fell over the edge. Dan used his powers to elevate her, and then set her down gently again. Lita smiled warmly at him. Dan shut off his lightsabre and blushed a bit. "Can I see Sailor Tin Nyanko now please?" Lita held up a hand. "Heal me first, then let me contact Sailor Moon, then yes, you can." Dan closed his eyes and focused on healing Lita, as his previous healing had not been completed. Pure revitalising energy flooded her body, but it did something more to her as well. Although she knew Dan didn't mean to levitate her, it happened anyway. Her entire body glowed in a dazzling pinkish-white light. She felt something happening to her, but couldn't put her finger on it until she felt some wondrously soft and comfortable material slide to just below her shoulders. Also, she felt something happen to the lower part of her uniform. Her boots changed also, to knee-high white boots trimmed with a shimmering green around the top. After another 30 seconds or so, the healing process was over. Lita looked at herself in awe. She was no longer Super Sailor Jupiter. Now she was ETERNAL Sailor Jupiter. She admired her new uniform wholeheartedly, and then ran up to Dan. Before the Jedi quite knew what was happening, Lita was passionately kissing him. He smiled and gently pushed her back. "Easy there Jupiter, kiss me any more and you'll wear away my flesh." Lita smiled at him. "Very funny. Just think, five minutes ago you were about to kill me, now here I am kissing you to death." Dan smiled. Lita took hold of her communicator and contacted Serena.  
Serena was sat in the warehouse with Seiya. Suzu was fast asleep, looking very unhealthy. Serena flicked her communicator open and then saw Lita's image appear. "Hey Serena, that Jedi is ok. He's on our side, and has upgraded me to Eternal Sailor Jupiter! We just had a run in with Galaxia, but we managed to fight her off. And another thing Serena," Lita's voice dropped to a whisper, "This Jedi is really cute!" Serena smiled and nodded to Lita. "Ok, find the other scouts, we'll regroup here and try to find Galaxia." Lita acknowledged and turned her communicator off. Serena turned her attention back to the sick Suzu, gently dabbing at her forehead. She gave Seiya a considerable amount of money and pointed down the road. "Seiya honey, find me a pharmacy quick. We've got to get Suzu here healed fast. If she dies." Serena's voice trailed off. Seiya nodded, then ran to find a medical store.  
Lita turned to face Dan. "Ok, our orders are to round up the other scouts. I know where Mercury is, but Venus and Mars will be harder to track down." Dan gave a smile and levitated her down to the ground. He leapt down and landed lightly. "Ok, where's Sailor Mercury then?" Lita looked at her communicator and tried to get a lock on Amy. "She's not far away, but she appears to be in trouble. Lets go!" Both of them took off to aid Sailor Mercury.  
Amy stumbled backwards under Galaxia's unwavering wrath. A deadly beam of golden light smashed into her stomach, tearing through her uniform. Blood seeped out, and Amy was on the point of collapse. She desperately tried to retaliate, but her powers were weakening fast. "M-m-mercury.Aq-q- qua.R-r-r-rhapsody!" Her jet of water lanced unexpectedly at Galaxia, but it was far too weak to do much damage. Galaxia glared at the bloodied scout, and fired another beam at her. Amy jerked herself back, but the beam connected with one half of her anyway. A black bracelet formed on her wrist, studded with an emerald. Black lightning shot forth and sapped her energy away. Amy finally fell, her beautiful blue eyes closing as she hit the floor. Galaxia smiled, sensing she had triumphed. Another bracelet formed around Amy's other wrist, and a chain linked them instantly. Amy whimpered in her unconscious state as Galaxia prepared to take her prisoner. "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!!" A somewhat masculine voice rang out as Sailor Uranus appeared. Taller than even Lita and with a strong temperament, Amora was Serena's most powerful friend. Sailor Neptune appeared not far behind. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" Her tidal wave knocked Galaxia off her feet, but she was very quick to regain them. "Fools. You too will whimper in agony as I take your." "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" A terrifyingly powerful blast of electricity struck Galaxia, again knocking her over. Lita and Dan showed up not far away. Considering her odds, Galaxia decided to try for less well defended targets. She teleported out, leaving the scouts and Jedi behind. Uranus and Neptune looked at Dan in curiosity. Dan had no time for such things though. He went to Amy and ignited his lightsabre. Uranus bristled, but Lita and Michelle reassured her. "He fights for us now. Watch." Amora stood down as Dan cut through the chain and then cradled Amy gently. She was so battered and scarred it was amazing she was still alive. Dan touched her tiara and murmured his incantation. Amora watched Dan suspiciously. "He sure doesn't mind working his powers around girls does he?" Lita hid a laugh. "Amora, really!" Dan glanced back at them as he used his best healing ray on Sailor Mercury. Again, healing light engulfed Amy. She was lifted above the ground, her uniform mending where it had been torn. As had happened with Lita, she began to change to her Eternal form. Amora and Michelle took a step forward, but Lita put her hands on their shoulders. "Relax guys, he's doing his job, and very well too. How else did you think I got to this phase?" Michelle shrugged and watched as Amy's uniform became shinier. Her sleeves lengthened, as did her skirt. Her boots changed to the same as Lita's, except hers had a blue trim around the edge. Amy slowly woke up as her power was restored. She looked at Dan with her lovely blue eyes, love shining out of them. Dan shrugged and turned to the others. "I guess my healing powers not only empower you, but give you temporary infatuation." Lita blinked. "Temporary who?" Amy sat up, running one hand along the ribbon over her chest, smiling at Dan happily. "He means we fall in love with him." Dan shrugged and sat with Amy. "Not that I'm complaining." Amora gave him a wry grin. "I somehow didn't think you would be." Dan laughed, and then smiled as Amy sat in his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and then kissed him right on the lips. Dan blushed, and then got up. Amy seemed to recover from her infatuation and gave Dan a friendly, slightly embarrassed smile. Amora coughed, drawing their attention. "Now then, who is not accounted for?" Lita mentally ran a check. "Venus, Mars, Saturn and Pluto."  
The four remaining scouts were all being held prisoner as their comrades scoured the city for them. The fact that Saturn, a superbly destructive scout at the worst of times, could be restrained against her will, showed just how powerful Galaxia really was. Galaxia was subjecting each scout in turn to a breaking so that even if they were rescued, they would be unable to fight. Exhausted, bloodied and slightly relieved, Raye was taken back to her cell. Inside, her screams couldn't be heard. She pleaded with Galaxia as she dragged her back. "Please, don't hurt Hotaru. She's only young. Spend your wrath on me, but I beg you, don't touch little Hotaru." Galaxia smirked and flung Raye into her cell. "If I want to touch Sailor Saturn, then I will." Restraints clipped around Raye's limbs, keeping her unable to rest. The scout glared at her, her eyes seeming to blaze. She spoke amazingly like a Jedi would. "Typical of villains, they can never stand up to warriors." Galaxia next took Hotaru for her hourly breaking. The young girl looked at her beseechingly as she was dragged to the torture room. Suzu awoke slowly, her fevered body urging her to give up. But where her body told her to lie down and die, her spirit stood strong and told her to stand tall. She looked up and saw Serena's kind face smiling down at her. She glanced about her surroundings, seeing she was in an old warehouse. Her clothes were clinging to her body, suggesting she had been sweating a lot with her fever, not to mention her earlier shower. Slowly she stood up, feeling dizzy. Her transformation locket lay on the floor, and she stooped to get it. It was curiously shaped like a bell, and was mounted on a rod of silver. Suzu took it in her hands, remembering a thousand childhood memories as she did so. It felt warm in her grip, and she raised it above her. "MAU STAR POWER!" Her black satin outfit materialised over her body. Crimson and golden stars spun over her chest and down to the top of her legs, first her black neck choker appearing, and then her black and red scout dress emerging. Towards her hip, a scarlet borderline appeared in a shallow 'V' shape, as was characteristic of the scouts' uniforms. She spread her arms wide as stars wreathed them and finally formed almost shoulder-high black gloves, trimmed in scarlet for about a centimetre and a half at the top. The stars wrapped in bands down her thighs, then all the way down to her ankles, and what resembled net stockings formed between them. Black shoes formed on her feet. The stars briefly formed over her braided hair, and then wreathed her head. A black hood-like length of satin covered her hair completely, her triangular odangoes poking through like cats' ears. A ring flashed into being on her left odango, and her transformation was complete. Her golden eyes opened, sparkling like twin suns. Finally, a silver bell formed over the black bow adorning her chest. She looked at Serena and inclined her head in a respectful nod. "Thank you Sailor Moon. You saved me." Serena blushed and scratched the back of her head. "Oh, I didn't do it all." Suzu realised then that she had to find Dan. She looked all around, but could see no sign of the Jedi. "Serena? Where's Dan got to?" Serena shrugged and then Dan, Amy, Raye, Lita, Amora and Michelle all turned up. Amora and Michelle tensed somewhat on seeing Sailor Tin Nyanko, but Suzu had eyes for only Dan. Smiling, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "You saved me Dan, where most others would have run away and let me die you came back for me. Thank you." She leant in close to him, and gently touched his cheek in a loving kiss. Dan smiled and hugged the smaller girl to him, relishing the feel of her body next to his. Seiya made gagging sounds, making everyone else laugh. Dan looked up from Tin Nyanko and looked right at Seiya. "Well now you know what we have to put up with when you and Serena get lip-lock." Seiya smiled as the girls all laughed again. Suzu looked straight up into Dan's eyes and felt her heart melt. Without warning, Serena keeled over, her crescent moon birthmark pulsing. Seiya was by her side in an instant, the others crowding round. Presently Serena began to come around, and was trembling. Seiya looked at her. "What is it?" Serena stammered, showing just how distressed and appalled she was. "G-g- galaxia has M-m-mina, Raye, Trista and Hotaru held prisoner." Her eyes were moist as she looked up at Seiya. "Hotaru's been tortured." Almost as though she had been listening all this time, Galaxia appeared before the remaining scouts. She laughed evilly at them, getting nothing less than total hatred emanating from all of them. "Try to rescue your comrades if you can, scouts. I advise you to do it quickly, Hotaru's next breaking is in an hour." She teleported out, back to her realm. A portal was left behind. Luna and Artemis entered the room, having been hidden nearby. "Everyone, transform and hurry!" Luna said. Everyone nodded except Suzu, who was already transformed. "Mercury Eternal Power!" "Jupiter Eternal Power!" "Hygiea Astro Power!" "Moon Eternal Power!" "Uranus Crystal Power!" "Neptune Crystal Power!" "Fighter Crystal Power!" The gaps in the ranks were obvious, but everyone was adamant that such obstacles would not impede them. They all entered the gaping dark portal, Luna and Artemis not far behind.  
The first thing that struck them about the planet Galaxia had set up as her stronghold was how barren it was. It was a desert landscape, but the sand was packed down. It was pleasantly warm, but nobody paid any attention to that factor. Sailor Tin Nyanko looked into the distance, and noticed they were near a smudgy area on the horizon. "Look. I'll bet you anything Galaxia's got the others trapped in there. Lets go bust them out and then." Suzu was cut short by the arrival of a whole swarm of giant dragonflies. There were at least sixty, and were over a foot long. Little did anyone realise how deadly they were. Dan took a pace forward and ignited his lightsabre. Instantly, the creatures swarmed to attack. He leapt away from the scouts and slashed at them. He saw a particularly big one and brought his purple sabre scything down, feeling confident that the weapon would end the job abruptly. As the lightsabre coursed through the dragonfly, a massive explosion erupted from the bug. The seven scouts all gave a gasp of shock as the ball of flame and smoke expanded. When it finally cleared, Dan was obviously dead. His lightsabre had inexplicably survived the blast, and lay on the ground near to the scouts. Suzu gave a whimper of shock, her eyes watering. "No," she whispered, unable to believe what had happened. She stared at Dan's dead body, and then went to pick up his lightsabre. As she did so, she felt some surge of power within her. But Galaxia was leaving them no time to mourn as the dragonflies came back. Sailor Tin Nyanko's eyes narrowed as she looked at the approaching swarm, and stood ready to attack. She sighted another big bug, took aim and yelled out, "Mau Cosmic Ray!" Everyone gave a gasp of awe as her rainbow hued beam shot at the bugs. The big one was hit and again erupted into flame, killing off the rest of the swarm. Before anybody could rest or be healed by Sailor Moon, a pack of reptiles about 3 foot tall came charging at them, resembling Velociraptors. Mercury and Neptune took aim with their attacks to knock the raptor pack back. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" "Neptune Deep Submerge!" The raptors fell back, half of their number dead. The remaining ones decided to risk dragonflies for dinner rather than Sailor Scouts, and took off at a stunningly fast sprint. The group of scouts walked forwards, stepping over the corpses of the raptors. Suddenly, two Sailor Scouts appeared, looking as if they were twins. They smirked at the dead Jedi nearby, and turned a scathing look onto the scouts. "I am Sailor Lethe," "And I am Sailor Mnemosyne." "You are not coming any further until you get past us." Sailor Uranus looked more than ready to go into action, and walked past Eternal Sailor Mercury. "Lets see how good you traitors are. Uranus World Shaking!" An orange orb of energy rushed at the two scouts, who had not moved an inch. Just before the attack hit home, the twin scouts dodged neatly aside, seeming to have reflexes to put any cat to shame. Eternal Sailor Jupiter was next up. "So you think you can dodge everything do you? Try beating this! Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" This time, the twins were zapped by Jupiter's almighty move. They staggered apart, seeming to target one of the scouts. By the way they were looking at them, it was hard to tell who was being targeted. Only when they leapt straight up did they realise it was Sailor Mercury. Amy gave a scream as vines nearly ensnared her. Sailor Neptune pushed her aside and was caught instead. Sailor Moon brought out her sceptre to try and heal the two scouts the way she had healed Suzu. Sailor Lethe charged up an attack whilst still holding onto the vines that rendered Neptune helpless. "Lethal Fire Blast!" Caught off guard, Serena fell back, the sceptre breaking. Smiling at her work, Lethe fired from her bracelets onto the helpless Sailor Neptune. Mnemosyne did so too, and Michelle screamed in agony. She felt herself go higher, but was in too much pain to think about that at the moment. With a quick move, Sailor Lethe stole Neptune's locket, forcing her to change back to normal. Smiling in pure evil, the two scouts threw Michelle to the ground below, too far away for anyone to catch her. She hit the dirt with a sickening thud, but was amazingly not done yet. She struggled to her feet, caked in bloodied dirt. "P-princess," she gasped, every word an effort. Serena and the others were by her side, Amora unable to credit that this was happening. Serena took hold of her friend, tears in her eyes. Dan she had barely known, so his loss wasn't affecting her as much. But Neptune was a very loyal and true friend to her. Michelle spoke haltingly as Sailors Lethe and Mnemosyne landed and came towards them. "L-l-lend me s-s-s-some of your p-p-power. I can s-s-stall them and maybe even f-f-free one. B-b-but d-do it n-n-now please." Serena nodded and let some of her energy flow into Michelle. She laid her down and then the remaining scouts walked on towards Galaxia's fortress. Sailor Mnemosyne stopped beside Michelle's supposedly dead body. She gave a smirk of satisfaction, which quickly turned to horror when she saw that Michelle was still alive. Michelle turned a smirk on her and unleashed the power Serena had given her. Mnemosyne fell back, her bracelets falling off and her uniform turned back to normal. Michelle died without a sound, her Star Seed vanishing from her body. Sailor Mnemosyne ran up to the group of scouts, passing her unsuspecting twin sister. Lita saw she had no bracelets and quickly discouraged a grief-stricken Sailor Uranus that she was on their side now. Mnemosyne pretended to launch an attack, which was quickly repulsed by Star Fighter. Taking careful aim, she fired her laser again at Sailor Lethe. Lethe looked on in shock as the laser smashed into her, sending her lifeless body over the dusty plains.  
In her fortress, Galaxia gave a grunt of displeasure. She beckoned to her two finest warriors. "Go forth, and kill them all."  
The scouts were meanwhile fighting over with two more converted enemies. Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon and Sailor Theta were firing several blasts from their bracelets at the cluster of good scouts. Suzu was unable to hold back her rage any longer. "MAU COSMIC RAY!" she screamed, again a rainbow hued beam shooting out at the enemy. Sailor Theta was sent flying over the dusty landscape by the sheer power of the attack. Another converted scout joined them, Sailor Sun. She smirked at the weary group of scouts still trying to press to Galaxia's fortress. "Solar Prominence Blast!" A lethally hot blast of superheated gas lanced at them. Sailor Mnemosyne and Eternal Sailor Mercury both charged up their attacks in order to stop the almighty blast. "Mnemosyne Waterfall!" "Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" On touching the ray of solar energy, the attacks froze it into ordinary, room-temperature gas. Sailor Sun narrowed her eyes as she glared at Sailor Mnemosyne. "Traitor. Give yourself up you little pile of scum." Mnemosyne shook her head. "You have all been betrayed. Let Sailor Moon heal you." Sailor Theta looked at her, and then took aim with her attack. Mnemosyne turned to Sailor Moon. "Quick, escape. I can't hold them off for long." Serena looked at her, shaking her head. Amora pushed her from behind, the other scouts moving with her. "Would Dan and Michelle want you to stand here and get senselessly blasted? You MUST go on Serena." Serena looked back at Sailor Mnemosyne and nodded slightly. Sailor Theta was already in action. "Theta Star Whip!" Mnemosyne felt the attack jerk her into their midst. All three scouts gave cheers of delight as they set onto the weakened Sailor Mnemosyne. However, she was not yet dead. With her final ounce of strength, she summoned her ultimate attack. "Mnemosyne Tsunami!" As she fell over, she murmured, "I'll be with you soon sister."  
Serena collapsed when they were within a mile of the fortress. "We can't do this. It's just too hard." Her grief over Michelle's death was still raw. All the scouts in the group were injured, either badly or lightly. Everyone was tired, but there was a flame of resilience about them that stopped the trio of converted scouts facing them all at once. Suzu stood in front of Serena, a determined glint in her golden eyes. "Do you think Dan would want us to quit just because the road got a little bumpy? Maybe I don't know you well Serena, but do you think things will go easier if you do turn back? Mercury, Jupiter, Uranus, Star Fighter and me want you to go on. Venus, Mars, Saturn and Pluto depend on you to go on. Neptune, Hygiea, Lethe and Mnemosyne need you to go on if they're to live again." Serena nodded, looking at her worn comrades. Amy flicked on her scanner, and saw that two other scouts stood guard by Galaxia's fortress. "We're going to have a pretty hot reception when we get to the fortress. Two almighty scouts are waiting for us. What Galaxia is doing makes sense. Wear us down with her expendable scouts, killing wherever she can, then bring in her stronger warriors to kill us all when we're weak." Sailor Theta by now had caught up with them, and was launching an attack on Serena's unprotected back. Lita ran and intercepted the attack with her body. Amora, Amy, Seiya, Suzu and Serena all turned to see Lita braving the attack. She turned her head to them. "This won't be pretty. Go now!" She turned back to Sailor Theta and yelled. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Caught off-guard, Sailor Theta fell down dead. Lita looked puzzled. "Something about this isn't right. Her attack didn't hurt so much, and she died far too easily. There's." Before she could finish, Sailor Sun, Sailor Theta and Heavy Metal Papillon appeared. Sailor Papillon smirked as she charged up her attack. "Papillon Elemental Blast!" A black ball of energy zoomed at the scouts, finally selecting Lita as a target. It entered her body and then an explosion occurred, flinging Lita away from her comrades. The tough sailor scout was not done yet, and charged up her ultimate attack. As Heavy Metal Papillon approached, she unleashed her final attack. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Papillon was killed instantly, but not before firing a kind of poison spray onto Lita. She looked puzzled at the fine mist settling onto her uniform, and then the agony started. Lita forcefully ejected her Star Seed, sending it away so she would die.  
Eternal Sailor Mercury looked back at the two converted scouts, both approaching them fast. They were going too fast for anyone to rest, and they had to do something about it and fast. Amy put her hand on Amora's shoulder, "Sailor Uranus, it'll be up to us to defeat these two. Serena, keep on. We'll catch you up." Serena looked at Amy and Amora. "Please come back to me alive you two." She hugged them both, and then the last three scouts headed for the looming fortress up ahead, which looked carved out of black obsidian. Sailor Uranus drew her sword as Sailor Theta drew near. Sailor Theta looked at her opponent, visibly intimidated. "Sailor Uranus, lay down your weapon and you will not be harmed." Amora gave a confident smile. "You mean, lay down my weapon so that YOU won't be harmed. Nice try Theta," She slashed at the enemy scout, drawing blood on her first hit. "But not today thanks." Sailor Theta rapidly fired her Star Whip on Amora, effectively binding her. Amora struggled to get loose, whilst Theta mentally ran over every torture she knew. Just as she was about to begin, she felt an almighty kick right between her eyes. Before she could even gasp, a steel blade was shoved into her ribs, killing her instantly. Amora gaped at Amy, who stood with her sword in her hand. Amy shrugged and went to get Amora loose, accidentally turning her back to Sailor Sun. As she cut Amora free, she heard the sound of superheated flames rushing towards her. Barely stopping to think, she yelled, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" She was able to halt the jet for a while, but eventually it began to encroach on her. Amora stood ready to fire back. "Uranus World Shaking!" Her attack shot into the fray, creating a deadly explosion. One that proved to be the end of all of them.  
Serena looked at Seiya and Suzu as they heard the massive explosion behind them. "Please, don't either of you die." Seiya gave a confident smile. "If I die, you don't have to kiss me goodbye." Suzu chuckled. "Or me." Serena gave a weak smile, and turned around. Galaxia's elite warriors were stood there, ready to attack. One brandished a carved spear, the other held a spiky mace. "Such emotions Sailor Moon. Your reputation is well deserved. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Sailor Phi." The other had aqua hued hair so reminiscent of Sailor Neptune. "And I am Sailor Chi. We are Galaxia's elite warriors. Access to her lies through us." Suzu and Seiya stepped up to them. Both were tall, saturnine warriors, seemingly very agile. Suzu spoke first. "Well let's not delay any longer then." Sailor Phi lunged with her spear unexpectedly, catching Seiya off guard. Seiya fell, clutching the spear as if trying to pull it out. His eyes glazed over in seconds as he died. Serena looked devastated. Suzu was considering her final words when she touched something cold and hard hanging down from her hip. She took hold of it and realised that through all this time, she had been carrying a virtually invincible weapon. She thumbed the lightsabre on, the beautiful amethyst blade growing out to a length of a metre. Sailor Chi looked at the lightsabre in shock. Suzu leapt up and decapitated her. Serena pulled herself together and took aim on Sailor Phi. "Cosmic Moon Power!" Sailor Phi fell down dead. As they stood there, they suddenly saw Mina's golden hair. Serena took off towards her, Suzu following.  
Mina had never been in worse pain or lower spirits. Her hourly breaking had taken its toll on her, and her once fair skin was decorated with scars of all shapes. Galaxia was taking her for her next breaking, and she was so terrified at the thought of it alone that she wasn't even struggling. Suddenly, Serena and Suzu barred the way. "Not so fast Galaxia. Your little charade is over." Suzu held up the glowing lightsabre. Galaxia looked at her former minion, very impressed. "Shut off that lightsabre Sailor Tin Nyanko, and join me again. Every dream you've ever desired will be yours." Suzu shook her head. "I only had one dream. Not to be a real Sailor Scout, but to find true love. Now he's gone, I have only my lust for revenge left. Die Galaxia." Galaxia released Mina and began to fight viciously with Suzu. The fight was brief, but soon Suzu was losing. Suddenly, Galaxia found herself falling. As she tried to pick herself up, Suzu drove the lightsabre into her. The evil Galaxia died, her body replaced with the former good spirit. Suzu looked thankfully at Mina. "I am SO glad you are clumsy Mina. You just helped save the galaxy!" Mina gave a smile as her chains fell off, and spoke in something like her old voice, "I didn't even know I was helping!" Trista, Raye and Hotaru were restored and healed, and slowly found their way to Serena. Raye was ecstatic to see her friend, and would not leave her alone for a second. Sailor Galaxy smiled at them. "The ones who fell in battle are being healed now. The ones from the other planets have gone, but the ones from Earth are here now." Serena looked on eagerly, but saw no sign of Seiya as she watched her friends file in. Suzu equally saw no hint of Dan. Both of them turned to Sailor Galaxy, their eyes full of tears. "Will we never see our loved ones again?" Galaxy smiled at them. "They were restored, but told me to ask you this one thing first." Suzu fidgeted nervously, twitching in her black outfit. "What's that?" The two scouts froze to hear the voices of their loved ones nearby. Dan spoke first. "On the condition that you let us get a good breath first." Everyone burst out laughing. Suzu ran up to Dan and leapt into his arms, hugging him to her. Dan winced as she crushed herself against him. "Go easy, us Jedi can't withstand everything you know." Suzu laid her head on his chest, smiling with her golden eyes closed. "Oh Dan, I love you so much." Serena looked upon Seiya, her baby blue eyes filling up with tears. Seiya looked back, and just smiled. Serena ran over to him, gently pressing herself against him. She wept as she held her loved one in her arms. Seiya drew her into a warm hug, only then kissing her. Their romantic break was interrupted by Mina making gagging sounds. Serena ran at her friend, shaking her fist. "I'll teach you to make choking noises whilst we kiss!" Dan smirked at Mina running away from Serena. "Yeah, that's normally my job." Serena stopped and turned to the Jedi Knight. "Oh IS it?" Dan continued to hold on to Suzu, who was silently crying at the fact she had Dan back. Mentally he was praying nobody would provoke Serena into chasing him. "Come on, give me a break. I'm trying to be romantic here as well! The things us Jedi do." He turned back to Suzu and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, gently rubbing her back for her. Suzu looked up at him, her golden eyes shimmering with unshed tears, smiling up at him. Dan looked down at the young girl in his arms and pulled her in closer. Suzu closed her eyes and leant her head against his chest, sighing happily. Dan blushed as Sailor Galaxy teleported them all back to Earth.  
On arriving back at Earth, both Suzu and Dan found themselves in their normal clothes. Dan looked into Suzu's captivating golden eyes, and the two drew in for a kiss before they went to bed for the night. Suzu ran her hand through Dan's hair, smiling at him. "I wonder if there's any chance my big strong Jedi Knight could carry me upstairs. I'm SO tired." Dan looked at her in despair. "Had Galaxia known how effective those cute eyes of yours were, she could have seduced me through you. Can't you walk?" Suzu put on a sad face. "Well I can, but to be held by my one true love would be exhilarating. Please?" Before she could change her expression, Dan was cradling her in his arms. Suzu went pink and leant up to kiss him. Dan carried her upstairs and laid her on his bed. Suzu gave a relaxed sigh as she lay on Dan's bed. "You Jedi are so romantic. But I love you for who you are." Suzu stretched on the bed and was soon feeling drowsy. Suddenly she found herself on the floor. Dan tried unsuccessfully to hide a smirk as he pointed to one of his spare rooms. "Sleeping in your clothes? I don't think so. There are girls' clothes in that room over there. Get something on and then come back to bed." Suzu poked her tongue out at him and went to get changed. She walked back five minutes later wearing a white nightdress. She looked at Dan, who was just sitting there. "Is it usual for single boys to keep extensive amounts of feminine wear in their houses?" Dan smiled and pounced on her. "No it is not! That stuff has not been touched since my godfather paid me to keep it here. Did you think I masqueraded around as a girl?" Suzu gave a smile of pure mischief. "Do you want me to answer that question?" Dan gave a short laugh. "I guess not sweetheart." Suzu's expression softened as she looked into Dan's eyes. Slowly she moved up to kiss him, her lips finally touching his cheek. When she had finished, she became more serious. "Dan?" Dan looked down at her, sensing something was wrong. "What is it cutie?" Suzu looked up into his face and spoke what she had been feeling in her heart for a while now. "When you died, I somehow felt something like your power in me. Was that you?" Dan shook his head. "No Suzu. You are a Jedi too." Suzu's eyes widened and she gasped. "Wow! I wanted to thank you for trusting me and always striving to be my hero. I know that at many points it would have been so much easier for you to have just quit. But every time you came through for me. I want to thank you by spending all of tomorrow doing just what you want me to do." Dan ran a hand through her hair. "This is one reason why I love you so much."  
The next day, Suzu was up at the crack of dawn. She crept downstairs and began to tidy up Dan's living room. Soon she had it immaculate, and took all the trash outside. After washing her hands, she went up to Dan's room and looked at him as he slept. She smiled and softly kissed him on the cheek. As she was about to leave, she saw a black band on his bedside table. Curious, she picked it up, and heard a slight jingle. She gave a gasp as she recognised it as hers. She smiled again at the sleeping teenager, and went to tidy up the other spare room. Some time later, Dan woke up. He looked around as he walked to the shower, not hearing it was on. He walked straight in, and saw Suzu was having a shower. Suzu gave a scream of indignity and hastily pulled the shower curtain across. "OUT! OUT! Don't you DARE look at me naked!" Dan hastily ducked around the door and then called in to Suzu. "Don't fret yourself, I couldn't see anything. Your chest is too flat." Suzu gave an exasperated sigh. "When I get out of here, you can watch out." Dan smiled to himself. " I CAN? Oh you are TOO kind." He set up the perfect trap for her and hid himself. Right on cue, Suzu came out, her hair down and already fully dressed. She looked around and then went into her room. As she opened the door, Dan pounced on her. Suzu gave a start as Dan held her down on her bed. "What is it you want to observe about me this time? You've already seen my physical side." Dan let her up, smiling softly at his girlfriend. "I want to see your emotional side." Suzu's golden eyes filled with tears of joy. "You sure are cute honey, as well as very funny." Slowly they pressed their lips to one another. For a full five minutes they kissed one another. Suzu finally broke contact, breathing deeply in the face of her lover. "Is there any outfit you'd like to see me in today my love?" Dan got up and walked to the door, sensing she'd want her privacy. "Whatever you'd like to wear to bring out your feminine side." Suzu smiled at him. "How could I guess you'd say that?" Dan shrugged. "Luck maybe? See you in a little while honey, but be quick. Even ten minutes is too long away from you." Suzu brushed a tear away from her eye and set about looking for an outfit that she could charm her boyfriend in. Downstairs she heard the phone ring. She got changed as Dan spoke with whoever had called, and was ready just as he put the phone down. Dan called up to her. "Suzu? We've got to get to Raye's temple now. She's seen something strange hanging around there, and every time she goes near it, she finds herself walking away." Suzu came down in a light blue satin dress. "You sure it's Raye we're talking about? Not Mina with dyed hair?" Dan smiled and shrugged. "Well anyway, lets get going shall we? Nice outfit I must say. Really makes you look cute." Suzu smiled at him sweetly. "Can you carry me to Raye's temple?" Dan gave her a strange look. "I thought today you did everything I said? Seems to me you're trying to reverse it here." Suzu was about to come up with a smart answer when suddenly she saw the strange creature Raye had described. It had a crest of spiny feathers rising from its' head, a protruding beak very like a raptors', fingers that ended in talons and leathery grey skin. The eyes of the creature were black voids, making it look like at one time the eyes had been ripped out. It wore a brown robe and walked erect like a human, but its very appearance spoke mystery and wonder. As soon as Dan got near it, the creature's crest shimmered to a soft red. All three of them stood in silence as they regarded one another. The creature moved first, slowly withdrawing something from the inside of its' robe. Dan and Suzu watched in fascination as it turned out to be a metal handgrip, very different in design to Dan's. Where Dan's was little more than a thick metal rod, this one was twisted in ways that would make a comfortable grip on it impossible for a human. Four grooves were carved deep into the handgrip, three on one side, and a fourth on the underside. Dan instinctively reached out with his power to touch the mind of the creature stood there. He learned nothing except that it was female and of a species known as the Fosh. He transformed to see if he could tap her mind any better when the Fosh moved swiftly. Her lightsabre spat out a long blade about two metres long, tinged amber in colour. Dan responded almost as quickly with activating his lightsabre, a purple beam lancing out to half the length to meet hers. Suzu stepped back, and then transformed herself. On seeing Sailor Tin Nyanko, the Fosh spoke in a raspy, strained yet clear voice. "Princess Suzu, finally we meet." Suzu looked astonished at the strange alien touching lightsabre beams with Dan. "You know my name?" The alien nodded. "I know all there is to know about you, Sailor Tin Nyanko. And all there is to know about the dead world of Mau." Suzu looked into the alien's deep, empty eyes. "You're from Mau?" The alien nodded and turned off her lightsabre. "I had better introduce myself first. I am Vergere." Suzu frowned on hearing the name. "Vergere.vergere.where have I heard that name before?" Vergere gave a hint of a recognisable smile. "Allow me to refresh your memory, Princess." Before Suzu or Dan could react, Vergere spread her arms wide. A rush of psychic energy hit them both head on, engulfing them in a ball of white light. The world of Mau appeared before their eyes, a much dimmer sun being the most noticeable feature. Also, any exposed soil was dyed blood red. Vergere couldn't be seen, but as they watched, a small girl about six walked along, smiling. She wore a black princess dress and a silver tiara over her forehead. Suzu recognised it was her younger self, merely ten or maybe twelve years ago. As the younger Suzu sat down to examine a beautiful Maun crystal flower, a strange spider-like creature crept up to her. Although rare, this kind of spider was known all over the planet as an incurable killer, and one with a taste for young flesh. By the time Suzu saw it, it was already climbing her arm. She gave a scream and tried to brush it off, shock radiating from her soft golden eyes. But the spider remained attached to her lower arm, and dug several poisonous needles into her flesh. She whimpered as the poison began to work, numbing her and encumbering her movements. The spider began to suck her blood, several small sacs filling up as it drank from her vein. Suzu's whimpering sounds were replaced with a heartfelt sob. As the spider fired its web into her face, a taloned hand grabbed it and punctured its' body with a light squeeze. Tossing it away carelessly, a female Fosh, in fact a younger Vergere, looked down at the young girl crying in the grass. Suzu was beyond fear now, but still looked intimidated by the Fosh standing over her. Vergere lifted up the half-paralysed youngster, and carried her back to a cave complex. There, dozens more Fosh were living. Vergere headed for a side-cave and closed the partition, leaving the babble of speech shut outside. Suzu twitched slightly as she fell victim to the poison's spasms again and again. Vergere placed a clay bowl on a ledge nearby and added plants of various descriptions to it. Suzu watched her somewhat reptilian saviour, her vision alternately blurring and clearing. Vergere wept into the bowl, and then seemed satisfied. The plants were all a paste now, and Vergere absently mixed them with a clawed finger. Finally she brought the bowl over to Suzu and dabbed the liquid onto her fevered arm. Wherever the cool blue liquid touched, the pain vanished rapidly. Vergere tilted Suzu upright and poured the rest of the liquid down her throat. Suzu coughed as the medicine began to heal her. But not only was she healed, she felt acutely aware of everything going on around her in a much deeper sense than simply improved hearing. Vergere looked at the little princess and smiled. Suzu hugged the Fosh to her, and then her eyes fell on a metal rod, twisted in a strange design. Vergere saw her interest and lifted the rod without touching it physically. Suzu gasped. "Wow! Can I do that now that I'm better?" Vergere looked at her and nodded. Suzu concentrated and struggled hard, but was unable to lift the rod at all. She cried at her failure, but was cut short by the sound of a hover transport outside the cave. She looked out to see her cat sat in the cave entrance, every Fosh watching it. Suzu waved to Vergere and ran to the transport, happily scooping up her cat as she went and leapt into the seats. She turned to watch the caves recede from sight, smiling happily.  
Sailor Tin Nyanko looked at Dan. "That all happened only ten years ago. But Vergere, did you give me powers like those of a Jedi?" Vergere looked at her, her black eyes unblinking as she replied in a mysterious tone. "For eons, the people of Mau, Hygiea, and several other planets besides, have been inexplicably linked. Why is not known. It has happened on asteroids very rarely, and on gaseous planets far more infrequently. Moons are a favourite choice, but not one of Mau's moons has psychic- capable beings upon it." Suzu listened to the alien speaking. Surely there had to be some reason as to why her planet gave birth to psychic people and not others. Vergere carried on talking. "The composition of the planet or asteroid does not create the psychic power, which only deepens the mystery. Only one thing is possible; that in the past, an object went, or was caught in, a stellar supernova. This object must have had the power source on it, and its' shards were flung into the vast reaches of space, several towards each star. The chances of a collision with any planetary body would be remote at best, but it did happen on Mau and Hygiea at least. I merely awoke your power Princess. Fosh are born with the ability." Suzu looked at Vergere. "So what state is the planet of Mau in then Vergere?" Vergere didn't look like a creature that could express various marked emotions. But her voice definitely carried with it a heavy load of grief. "All is chaos. One of the moons was fractured in Galaxia's onslaught, and segments are pealing away and headed towards the planet. Yoma hold the planet now. Fosh are largely hidden, and as for your mother's kingdom, it's gone. She might still be alive, provided the yoma's love of torture doesn't exist on Mau. But you need to come back to your home Princess. Under you we can rally and fight the yoma off and regain our home. Without you, Mau will be reduced to a barren, half-molten slagheap in two Earth years." Suzu wasted no time. She turned to Dan, looking deep into his eyes. "My love, we need your help. A fully trained Jedi Master would be invaluable to us, not to mention your technology. Please?" Dan nodded and turned to Vergere. "So can you teleport us to Hygiea then please? From there I can mobilise the smaller cruisers within two hours." Vergere inclined her head in a nod. Raye walked up behind them. "What's going on here? I'd like to remind you guys that this is MY temple." Suzu briefly explained the situation as Vergere prepared to teleport them out. Raye looked at Suzu in a calculating manner. "So you think that I'll let you go so easily? Never Suzu. You saved me from Galaxia's torture, and helped us free our planet when your lover lay dead. Now I'm coming to help you." Suzu smiled warmly at the black-haired priestess. "Thanks Raye, you're a real friend. Should we tell the others?" Raye shook her head. "No. They'll all come and leave Earth unguarded. Besides, I'd love to see your home planet." Vergere regarded Raye, Dan and Suzu. "Do you three think you can free Mau?" Dan shook his head, much to Suzu and Raye's shock. "No. I KNOW we can." Vergere smiled at the Jedi Master. "Well said Jedi. Join hands and we'll head for Hygiea." The three friends linked hands with Vergere, and took a deep breath.  
When they opened their eyes again, the sky was a much lighter hue of cyan. Dan looked at his home planet with its rocky ground patched with sheet metal by the dry docks and the narrow horizon. Looking up at the sky, it was possible to see the twisting and contorting of the planetary shield. Over the eastern horizon lay half the disc of one the two Death Stars, rising into the sky. Raye was openly admiring the planetoid, whilst Vergere seemed to take it all in her stride. "Ok, get what you need and then we'll proceed to Mau. It's about 150 light years away." Dan nodded and headed for the dry dock. Little over an hour later, the giant luxury battleship Star Gun was ready for take-off. Fully equipped with weapons, fighters, food and all other manner of supplies, the giant ship started its engines. Vergere, Raye and Suzu all boarded and walked into the creamy-hued ship. Dan shut the doors and took off. Soon, they were rising above the brownish-grey ground and heading for a gap in the planetary shields. A set of charges sent out rays of electricity to open a hole in the shield as the ship slid through. Vergere teleported them to the planet of Mau.  
Suzu stood in the cockpit with Dan as the ship slowed down. She gasped on seeing what had happened to her home planet. One of the moons was literally in pieces, the other six still intact. A ribbon of material wound down to the planet's capital city, named Maulee. Even as they watched, a fireball grew into existence and then flashed out. Suzu looked down sadly at her planet. Dan flipped a series of switches. "First super laser will fire in twenty seconds. I'm going to knock those moon fragments into dust." Raye looked at the stream of debris in a mixture of awe and shock. Vergere indicated a nearby huge chunk of moon rock. "Destroy this one first Master Jedi." Dan looked at the nearby moonlet, and shrugged. "Whatever you say Vergere. Targeting." The white laser shot out and vaporised the moonlet. All the time the cruiser was moving in towards Mau. Several areas of the planet were visibly burning even from this distance. Half an hour later, the giant cruiser landed outside Maulee. Dan, Raye, Suzu and Vergere exited the ship and walked to the city. Dan stopped. "This is our great plan now? Walk unarmed and untransformed up to the enemy stronghold and ask them nicely to hand Maulee over and to then evacuate the planet, not to mention cleaning up the asteroid field as they go." Raye looked at him, a strange emotion in her purple eyes. "And you think strafing them to hell in a giant Hygiean cruiser will go unnoticed as well?" As they argued, several guards came up to them. Vergere was disregarded, but Suzu, Dan and Raye were all taken hold of. Suzu struggled valiantly. "Let me go! I am your princess!" Immediately, the guards released their hold on them. One guard, presumably a leader, walked up to them. "Forgive our error princess, over the last few weeks yoma have been disguising themselves. We have all prayed for your safety." Suzu nodded and changed into her princess form. She wore a black dress with creamy overlay, and a jewelled tiara adorned her forehead. "Well, does this prove my royal blood?" The captain bowed before her. "It does indeed, Majesty." Suzu looked at the small group of men. "So what's the case here then?" The captain looked at her in misery. "The planet is largely taken. Meteorite impacts happen all over the place and hinder our efforts. There are resistance groups all over the planet, but as each day goes past, fewer and fewer survive." Suzu raised her hand, cutting him off. "What of my mother? Does she still live?" The captain shrugged, looking at her in sorrow. "We don't know Princess Suzu. She was last seen alive when the palace was seized. The yoma torture their prisoners horribly on this stronghold of theirs." Suzu slapped the captain over the cheek and glared up at him. "The yoma do not own Mau, and it is not their stronghold yet. I have brought with me Jedi Master Dan Astrolite from Hygiea, and Sailor Mars from Earth. We will reclaim the parts of Mau lost to us and reinstate our rule once more." As she finished speaking, a crowd of yoma surrounded them. The guards unsheathed their weapons, and Raye took hold of her wand. "Mars Crystal Power!" In all, there were over a hundred yoma. Dan and Vergere's lightsabres ignited, and the fight began. Shortly, the yoma group was all pressed into one cluster, and was fending off the group of defenders. Suzu transformed to normal and then to Sailor Tin Nyanko, hoping her attack could break past. "Mau Cosmic Ray!" The ray of energy hit the group of yoma, but had no effect on them as such. Dan looked at the guards. Four had died, and another two were injured. He racked his brains for a solution that would get them out of the mess, but no easy answer came to mind. Vergere's crest fanned and flashed through every colour in the spectrum, and then suddenly went pure silver as she sensed a new presence nearby. "Healer Star Power, Make Up!" Yaten Kou, a Sailor Scout from Kinmoku, transformed behind the yoma. Once changed, Sailor Star Healer wasted no time. She went right into action, gripping her attack tool. "Star Sensitive Inferno!" A blast of static rushed the yoma, and every one was hit. She turned to Suzu and yelled, "Now, do it!" Suzu nodded. "Mau Cosmic Ray!" The yoma fell down and died, then vanished. Raye leapt onto Yaten as he turned back to normal. "Yaten, how did you know we'd be here? You always show up when we need you." Yaten smiled at her warmly, "You answered your own question there Raye. Is everyone ok?" The guards all stood up, and Vergere, Dan and Suzu seemed fine. Suddenly a massive earthquake flung them all to the ground. Vergere was the first on her feet once the tremor died down. Dan helped Suzu up, and looked around. "What the hell was that?" Vergere pointed to the eastern horizon. "Watch." Everyone focused on the east. Shortly afterwards, a large, jagged moon rose into the sky. It looked at least the size of Mau itself, and surface features were easy to see. Dan ran back to his cruiser and began scanning information on the moonlet. "Well, this planet's chances get better and better. Mau's got 60 hours to live." Suzu, who had followed him, was shocked. "You mean Mau will be destroyed?" Dan shook his head. "No. It'll undergo huge climatic change, and at least half the atmosphere will be ripped off as it impacts. Our only hope is getting something to pull that moonlet away." Suzu looked at the screens. She pointed at something that showed up. "Look. Every time that moonlet comes over here, it seems to jerk inwards a little. See?" Dan nodded. "Well, you'll have to try to take out the source of whatever's making this moonlet fall. I'll try to take out the moonlet." Suzu looked up at him, her eyes full of tears. "Please try to be careful." She hugged him, ignorant of the earthquakes that shook the ship. Dan held her close and then kissed her softly. "Go now my love. I've got a moonlet to shred." Suzu let him go. She walked out the ship, and then turned to watch as it fired its engines. The creamy ship rose into the sky, angled directly towards the giant moon in the sky.  
Suzu rejoined Yaten, Raye, Vergere and the group of guards they had come across. She walked past them and looked at the palace up ahead. "Ok everyone, we're going in. If that moonlet hits us, Mau will be stripped of life for 2 million years. Lets go." Almost as one, the group of freedom fighters walked towards the palace. Vergere looked up at the moonlet overhead, the Hygiean ship now a smudge against its' face. "Triumph Star Gun. We all need you to."  
The city of Maulee had obviously once been prosperous and rich, with beautiful gardens and fountains adorning the streets. Houses carved from stone protected the inhabitants from the heat of the summer. Here and there were concrete, glass and steel structures, rising like giant trees in a meadow. It was these that showed the scars of meteorite impact. The streets showed signs of vicious fighting, bloodied corpses of both locals and yoma littering the pavements like discarded rags. Suzu, Vergere, Raye, Yaten and the guards walked in silence. Suzu's eyes began to water as she looked at the giant moon coming to the western horizon after only half an hour in the sky. "It's coming in quick. I sure hope Star Gun has enough power to buy us even a little time. I don't want my home planet to die just as I've found the man I want to." She trailed off, tears gushing down her cheeks. Raye hugged her and looked into her eyes. "Listen to me Suzu. Crying won't help. Dan is a fully trained Jedi Master, and if we get to the source of this problem, then that moonlet will not impact. Now come on. Be brave, like you were with Serena against Galaxia." Suzu nodded and smiled appreciatively at Raye. "Thank you Raye," she whispered as they caught up with the party. Soon they were nearing the palace. A second group of guards saw them and came over to join. A tall, scarred man named Riege stepped forward. "Princess Suzu, General Riege here. We know what's pulling that moon in. It's a combination of crystals and amulets inside the palace." Suzu nodded. "Ok then, everyone, lets go. We've got a moon to stop." As the two groups merged, an enormous number of yoma swarmed around them, surrounding them. Suzu looked at the sheer numbers and knew they could never win.  
On board the Hygiean ship, Dan was slowly but steadily repulsing the moon away from Mau. Every weapon was firing into an impact crater, and was using the explosions as a jet of sorts to propel the moon away. It wasn't safe yet, but would be. Accidentally, a missile drifted loose of its' launcher and fell towards Maulee.  
Suzu and the others were well and truly surrounded. The yoma were apprehensive, but it seemed that soon their wariness would wear off, and they would attack. Vergere looked up and groaned, seeing that a missile was headed towards them. The guards shifted, readying their array of weaponry, ranging from handguns to bows and arrows and knives. Raye gave a resigned sigh as the yoma came in. With a shrieking roar, so did the missile. "Silent Wall!" A strange weapon was raised up to the sky, and a shield strong enough to put any artificial one to shame surrounded them. Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto appeared in the middle of the group, Sailor Saturn protecting them. At that moment, the missile impacted, sending a killer shockwave through the yoma trap. Those not killed instantly died soon after. Sailor Saturn lowered the barrier whilst Sailor Pluto turned to a dumbstruck Suzu. Suzu gaped up at the older scout, who was smiling softly. "How the hell did you know to come here and save us at that exact instant?" Trista smiled. "You forget, I watch over time. Foreseeing something like that is child's play for me." Hotaru smiled at Suzu. "I'm glad to see you again, you saved me from torture at the risk of your own life. I don't think I thanked you for that." Suzu shrugged. "Not a problem Hotaru, I'm glad that I did help you." 


End file.
